Fabulous Five in Ouran Universe
by ChaRose
Summary: Muti-verse Crossover. Yaoi in later chapters. Kyoya works beneath one of Japan's famous Doctors; Hatori Sohma. He finally gets the respect and approval he's been looking for. And perhaps a little more –wink- Rated M for mild language & Mature themes.


**Fabulous Five**

 _ **Multi verse crossover. Yaoi in later chapters. Yagari got his ass handed to him while on an Order & Levi isn't exactly helping the situation as he continues to go head-to-head with Yagari. And in more ways than one –wink-  
Rated M for mild language & Mature themes.**_

 _ **Author Note: I fear this may be a bit 'jumpy' in the conversations, so please review and let me know what you think. It's so hard writing a multi-verse XD**_

 _ **Starting as a humorous one-shot but MIGHT add some Yaoi chapters later on ;)**_

 **Summary: Vampire Knight cross-over with Ouran High School Host Club, Attack on Titan, Fruits Basket & Black Butler. Mainly Centred around the following characters that I R P:**

 **Toga Yagari – Vampire Knight**

 **Hatori Sohma – Fruits Basket**

 **Levi Ackerman – Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Kyoya Ootori – Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Sebastian Michaelis – Black Butler / Kuroshitsuji  
**

If today's events could be summed up in one sentence:

Yagari got his ass beat by a Pureblood.

Levi, Erwin and himself were given an order to execute a Level E, however they did not expect a Pureblood to be waiting for them inside the abandoned building which doubled as a 'nest'. It was an ambush to say the least. This particular Pureblood was on every Vampire Hunter's Execution List, because no one seemed to be able to successfully hunt the beast down. Not even Toga Yagari, who was currently labelled as the 'Top Vampire Hunter'. And this particular Pureblood was the one who had murdered his Fiance in cold blood. A fact he had failed to share with the rest of his peers.

Refusing to be admitted to hospital, 'Like hell I'm going there' he strongly protested, Levi and Erwin managed to get their partner in the safety of his private quarters at Cross Academy, before calling the only Doctor Yagari ever agreed to see: Doctor Hatori Sohma; top medical physician of the Ootori Medical Facility, a private hospital. Hatori also had with him his Butler-come-chauffer, Sebastian, and his young Medical Student, Kyoya Ootori – son of the founder of the Ootori Medical Facility.

Hatori was sitting on a chair in front of him with antiseptic ointment and gauze dabbing at the fresh wound across Yagaris chest as Kyoya was handing him the supplies required. It was a rather deep gash; one would think he had been cut deeply with a sword or knife. But everyone in the room knew it was the work of a Vampire. "You really ought to be more careful." Hatori chastised his patient as he dabbed at the wound, frowning at how deep it was, clearly needing stitches too. 'He won't be too pleased about that' Hatori thought to himself. "One of these days you're going to get yourself killed" The Hunter didn't wince as he felt the sharp sting of the antiseptic being applied to the gash across his chest, he'd be damned to hell if anyone saw him succumb to a single ounce of weakness.

"If he wasn't such an idiot he would've asked for help before running ahead!" a cold voice interrupts from across the room. Levi's expressionless face stared down at the Hunter as he leant back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't need any goddamn help" Yagari growled out, his injury a clear sign of his misguided view. His egotistical pride already dropped significantly at the very vulnerable situation Yagari found himself in.  
"Whatever. Just don't expect me to help dig your grave when you end up dead." Levi dryly responded, clearly not putting up with his shit.

Erwin, along with Kyoya remained quiet. Kyoya too busy attending to Hatori's orders as well as scribbling in his black notebook, and Erwin just didn't see the point in getting into a pointless argument. Levi, on the other hand, enjoyed pushing people's buttons as much as Yagari did.

"Now, now gentleman, let's all get along, shall we?" the polite tone of the Demonic Butler rings across the room as he enters with a tray of tea and biscuits. "I'm sure Master Yagari simply forgot to mention he was going ahead, no offence to you, Sir" he smiled as he handed Levi a cup of the steaming beverage, Levi accepted the drink he had been craving all day, but scoffed uncaringly at the Butler's remark. 'Tch, excuses' levi thought to himself. 'Needs a damn Butler to back him up. How _Low_.'  
"This is something I have to do alone, I don't expect anyone to help" Yagari tried to explain but realised how pathetic it sounded the moment the words left his lips.  
"The constantly rising cost of your medical bills would suggest otherwise." Contradicted Hatori, "It's lucky we've been provided such high quality supplies or some of your wounds would require much more serious attention. For now, you're lucky to get away with some stitches." 

("Stitches? Like hell I'm having stitches. Just slap a damn bandaid on and let me be on my way. Hell, even then I don't need a bandaid." Yagari grumbled.  
Hatori's expression remained as stoic as ever, choosing to only answer in his patient but firm tone " _I'm_ the Doctor. _I'll_ decide what you require and don't require.")

Kyoya raised his index finger and middle finger to the middle of his spectacles, pushing them up his nose, habitually adjusting them whenever he felt the need to suppress any other emotion besides 'Professionalism'. Without glancing up from his notebook, his hand continued to dance across the pages as he recorded the days' events, medical diagnosis and medicine administered, including supplies lost. "Yes, well it's no trouble. My father's company allows me to provide medical services as well as the opportunity to further expand our reputation. Providing the Academy with our Medical expertise and offer future services, we can increase our profit. So it's a win-win either way." He ends by closing the notebook and accepting the warm beverage from Sebastian.

"Whether you want help or not it doesn't change the fact you need it. So stop being such a selfish bastard and let Erwin and I help you" Levi moved from where he was standing against the wall to pulling out a spare chair and sitting down, crossing his legs with an air of authority about his stance.

"After all that's why we're here." The elder soldier reminds him, finally speaking up now that he felt the need to confirm. As usual, Erwin never placed himself into petty arguments unless absolutely necessary, but as a Commander, he respected his troops and knew when the right moment was required for him to step in to either pull them back from being too reckless or to reassure them.

Sebastian bends slightly before Yagari and holds out a mug, "You see, Sir, we are all here to help you. Accepting help from others doesn't show weakness. In fact, it takes a great amount of strength to ask for help from ones' friends." He flashed a devilish smile at Yagari before straightening up after the Hunter scoffed at the piss weak tea. He'd need something stronger than that! Especially since Hatori was about to stitch him up.  
"I don't need any help." He grumbled once more, before visibly wincing when the needle pierced his skin. Weren't Doctor's meant to be gentle?

"You would say otherwise." Hatori quietly commented as he concentrated on threading the stitches through, not even bothering to ask if Yagari wanted something for the pain. He knew the answer would be 'No', from past experiences, so he saved his breath by not asking.

"If he wants to be an arrogant asshole and not ask for help, then let him." Levi spat out rather venomously, though Erwin knew that those were just words. Despite what shit went down between Yagari and Levi, the two still had each other's backs out on the field. It's what made them good at their jobs, and the reason why he had selected them to join his team.  
"No one asked you, shorty!" Yagari snapped, rather childishly.  
"Bring it on, Cyclops." Levi snapped back with equal childishness for someone so expressionless.

Erwin sighed and excused himself, there was nothing more he could do for them at the present time. Besides, he had reports to complete back at the office.

"Now, now gentleman that's no way to act in front of a Lady." Sebastian implored

"What lady?" Levi and Yagari asked in unison.

"Well, _Mommy_ , of course." The devilish smile stayed upon the Butler's lips as his eyes flashed mischievously. 

"Don't call me that." Kyoya muttered, pushing his spectacles up his nose, the lens glinting from the light, causing the evil look in his brown eyes to remain hidden. How on earth Sebastian knew of the dreaded nickname was beyond kyoya's knowledge when he went to such great lengths to keep his school life private. It was a rather intriguing notion, in its own way.

"You call yourselves an adult?" Hatori muttered aloud, mainly at Yagari and Levi's constant bickering and Sebastian's comment to Kyoya.  
Hatori should honestly be used to this behaviour from adults. He had two grown male cousins who acted anything but their age.

 _ **Teaser for possible future chapters:  
**_ "Towel Sir?" Sebastian asked, holding out a clean towel.  
"Sebastian! How long have you been there?"  
"Oh, long enough, Master." The butler smirked, _'Well you see, I am simply one hell of a pervert'_ Sebastian thought to himself with a slight amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.  
Instead, he said, "Well, you see, I am simply one hell of a Butler. If I couldn't get a clean towel for my master, then what kind of butler would I be?"


End file.
